Yugi oh the return of the pharaoh atem isis and their two daughters
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: its been four years since yugi and Janelle and the gang last saw jariea isis atem and seto and five years since she last saw umi and her gang a new and old evil as rised will they be able to stop it or will it win find out on yugi oh rayearth
1. Chapter 1

Yugi oh the return of the pharaoh atem and Isis and their two daughters

Episode 1 Janelle comes for a visit what she married to kabia atem returns and is sick Isis is sick too and goes to ishizu jariea and seto comes to kabia corp

Janelle said please mom I have done every little thing you have asked me and I want live in domino city for don't a month a year I don't how long please! Janelle was beg to go see her moto family and seto she loved seto and her little brother mokuba he was her life faragonda sighed and said griffin what do you think she had gather all three headmasters griffin said let her go she doesn't need to be here for and beside we'd told kabia we let her go in a year and it's been four Janelle was 15 years old now Saladin said yeah mean we should faragonda said alright you can go Janelle ran over and hugged them she said thank you thank you thank you! They said you're welcome Janelle left for her home city meanwhile with the gang mia said I can't believe there was a pharaoh in your puzzle yugi and yugi said well I can't wait for Janelle to been seto was pacing he didn't know how his wife looked then she appeared with her magic right in front of them Pegasus said ah is she here and light faded she right to her dad and said daddy I am home! Seto just stared she was beautiful he said he sweet heart Janelle turned around said I am home seto for as long as I see fit they kissed everyone went home Janelle and seto to the co. and yugi and tea to his grandfather Solomon moto he was just happy meanwhile in Egypt

Atem said I don't know about this with a cough he and his wife and daughter were sick and out of the afterlife and jariea said well I am going to my twin sister no matter what Isis said clam down jariea everything will be ok he said ok let's spilt up we each know where were going meanwhile in domino city atem and his daughter and wife just go in they said o one two three break they walked in different directs yugi woke up and said I get it grandpa his grandpa said ok yugi and yugi open the door and said who are you and atem said you don't remember yugi here maybe this will jog your memory he held up the millenium puzzle yugi said hey I left that in Egypt atem thought yugi do you remember me now I hope you cause I am about to pass out and yugi said atem you ok and atem said sorry yugi and passed out after all he and his wife and daughter were sick and weak because they busted themselves out of the afterlife yugi drag him to the couch meanwhile with isis marik said I get it and he said isis is that you isis said yes where's ishizu and he said hang In there you and atem and jariea must have busted yourselves out of the afterlife and he went to get ishizu and she said isis I got go head and isis said thank you my sister and passed out marik and ishizu carried isis to the couch and let her slept meanwhile with jariea at the kabia mansion and Janelle said I get it honey don't worry when she got there she saw her twin she said jariea is that you jariea nodded Janelle thought oh my gosh she and momma and daddy must have busted themselves out of the afterlife she grabbed hold of jariea and laid her on the couch then she said oh no seto can you go get seto and set got his twin brother and laid him in a arm chair then the next morning they met up with yugi and he said atem is back and Janelle said so are jariea and seto and ishizu said and isis is at my place right now they must have spilt up long enough to find us isis passed out when she got there yugi said same with atem Janelle said yeah jariea and seto too I am worried they agreed end of chapter one a I don't own yugi oh or its characters just mine


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi oh the pharaoh returns and sick Isis is sick jariea goes to kabia corp

Episode 2 jariea finds out kabia is married to her sister the secrets out only Pegasus knew

Janelle thought ok I have to yugi and momma ishizu about me seto she said yugi momma ishizu I have something to tell you yugi said what is it Janelle whats wrong she said nothing wrong it's just jariea and the gang are going to find this out sooner or later so me and seto are married when been that way for four years now both said what why weren't we invited to the wedding she said you were its just I did a little memory spell so jariea didn't kill me I didn't really mean to do it you guys ishizu said oh ok so how is it being married to the great seto kabia she said it's great but daddy Pegasus new all along he didn't want to tell don't know why though yugi said well I will tell the pharaoh about you and set I hope you two the same both women nodded and said ok then Janelle phone rings she picked it and said hello seto whats wrong wait jariea what what do you mean she found out didn't you put the wedding photo in the bedroom she went snooping oh no ok honey I be there in a minute yugi said Janelle whats wrong do you want me and the gang to come over Janelle said you're going to have to jariea found my wedding picture in my bedroom ishizu said wait you sleep in the same bedroom?! Janelle said yeah don't all husband and wives ishizu said good point we'll be over in minute meanwhile with yugi and his friend Tristan said so let me get this straight kabia and Janelle are married she fifteen for peak sake tea said Tristan don't be rude and don't yell you know atem is in yugi's room a sleep atem started down stairs and said oh my baby girl is married to kaiba yugi said yeah and we have a small problem mia said what the problem yugi, yugi said well jariea found out awhile being a snoop serenity said well I should of known jariea would snoop she is Janelle's twin after all meanwhile with isis and she said can't believe Janelle and kaiba are married huh ishizu said yep and your daughter snooped round their room and found I wonder what she saying Malik said who knows when everyone got there Pegasus said what the heck is going on Janelle said help me jariea is trying to hurt jariea yelled oh yeah well you're going to get more then me just chasing you when I catch you jerk didn't tell me about your wedding oh yeah you erase it from my memory that I was even that your wedding! Janelle said help me joey grab her then in that moment Isis atem seto jariea screamed in pain ah! Jariea fell to her Janelle ran over and said you ok yugi and ishizu caught Isis and atem that the same time Janelle said he's here Anubis walked in said well Janelle is so great to see point to seto office if you may she did and he walked jariea screamed what that Anubis that jerk I promised to if he came here Janelle said jariea clam down he had appoint with seto she screamed what since when Janelle said since became a ceo himself jariea said what is a ceo when did this happen Janelle said about three months ago to what seto told me I just found myself yesterday when I got in isis said if Anubis is back then what do we about us my pharaoh atem said what I have wait for my wife this he grabbed her and kissed jariea screamed finally they kiss Janelle said so I'm forgiven jariea turned said yes you are forgiven but don't do that again then seto shouted out now Anubis said fine but I warned you if you don't give me ahkemanrah 's tablet I will destroy you seto shout out now! He said ok you have as long as I can wait to give to the walk by Janelle bent down said well what's your say hmm she slapped him and said I will never give you my lover's tablet over my dead body he said so be it he got up and walked and before he did every knew what he going to do Janelle said jariea move jariea said but Janelle what about him Janelle said it will be ok just move and close your eyes she smiled jariea did as she was told and moved and closed her eyes then in a blink of an eye he slapped her back she held her cheek seto ran over Anubis said now were even and he left later that night yugi said you shouldn't of let him do that to Janelle seto, seto said I know I know but he always does that before I get in there ishizu said he has slapped her before isis yelled outrage that is an outrage jariea said mother clam down I am just upset as you are and beside I felt her slap my cheek are physic bond is strong like that she was brave atem said but what is he doing here I feel a new enemy rising and old one as already rose and knew friends will be met I feel new begin coming end of episode 2


End file.
